


You Just Know When You Know (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Season/Series 03, So Married
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“哦，瞧瞧你，”他飞快地伸手拂去John肩头发梢的雪片，“你知道的，我可担不起你感冒。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Know When You Know (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Just Know When You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757015) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



 

**该来的跑不了**

 

 

Title: You Just Know When You Know

Author: talkingtothesky（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: G

Additional Tags:

Fluff，Established Relationship，Public Display of Affection，Season/Series 03，So Married

 

 **Summary** **：**

"Oh, look at you." Brusquely, he swiped at the accumulated snow on John's shoulders and hair. "I can't afford to have you catch cold, you know."

 

 **A/N** **：**

For [potc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/potc/gifts).

In chat last night, potc said 'Write John and Harold hugging in the snow, and John bending to kiss Harold. I just want them to kiss in the snow!' I was quite taken with that image, so I did. I won't apologize for the astronomical levels of fluff, but consider yourself and your dentist warned.

Set late season 3, after Allegiance and before Death Benefit. Title from Something Like Happiness by The Maccabees.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4757015>

 

授权：

 

Blanket Permission

Please feel free to podfic, remix, translate, make art for any of the works I have posted on the Archive. I'd be very grateful for a link to let me see whatever you create if you're comfortable with that. <3

 

 

**警告：**

搞笑，夫夫，公开场合秀恩爱，S3期间，就这么恩爱

 

**摘要：**

“哦，瞧瞧你，”他飞快地伸手拂去John肩头发梢的雪片，“你知道的，我可担不起你感冒。”

 

 **A/N** **：**

送给potc。

昨天晚上聊天，potc说“写个John和Harold在雪地里拥抱，然后John低头亲Harold的吧。我就是想让他俩在雪地里亲亲！”我也脑补得很欢快，所以就写了。我才不后悔这么傻白甜，但你，还有你的牙医，已经得到警告了哟。

时间设定在S3后期，3x18之后，3x20之前。

标题来自The Maccabees的Something Like Happiness.

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

标题翻译是译者的恶趣味

就算钛合金狗眼也会闪瞎，墨镜完全木有用

就是这么秀恩爱，傻白甜纯砂糖小段子

所以故意用了些傻白甜的词语

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

 **===== You Just Know When You Know** **该来的跑不了 =====**

 

 

“你的帽子和围巾去哪儿了，John？你这样会冻死在外面的。”

 

Finch把他那条紫色围巾紧紧绕了好几圈，直到遮住下巴，帽子则潇洒地顶在头上，帽檐处落了些雪花。鉴于天寒地冻，Bear花了比平时更多的时间，小心翼翼选择上厕所的地方，于是两个男人只得跟着狗狗，吃力地在结冰的小路上慢慢往前挪。John抓住Finch戴着手套的一只手塞进自己臂弯，以防老板意外滑倒，而这意味着前特工只剩下一只手能拿枪了，冰凉的金属就贴身别在他后腰，隐藏在长大衣之下，不过他希望他们目前来讲处境足够安全。

 

Finch驻足，在他眼前往右一转，Reese也随着他慢慢停下来，看着老板呼出的白雾在空气中逐渐扩散。“另外，你的领口也一如既往敞得这么大。”Harold放开John的胳膊，把Bear的牵绳在手腕上缠了几圈。前特工努力在对方的手抚上自己胸口时压制住颤抖的冲动，Finch哪怕带着厚厚的皮手套，也依旧能灵巧地帮John系好纽扣。小个子男人全神贯注，舌尖略略探出，湿润了下唇，John则暗搓搓地在心里碎碎念，其实多系上几颗扣子对于让他暖和起来并没有什么用，可Finch就是这样大惊小怪，而John就喜欢这男人对自己大惊小怪，于是他选择乖乖听话。Reese忍不住看向Bear，马里诺犬早就蹲在了Finch脚边，满心期待地朝着他俩呼哧呼哧喘气。至少，狗狗的黄色服务犬专用马甲帮他的皮毛保持了一定程度的干燥。

 

“好啦。”Finch拍了拍John的脖子表示搞定。

 

John略略倾身，脸上荡漾出一抹充满爱意的微笑。“谢谢，”他柔声道，呼吸中带出的暖意几乎扑到了Finch的眼镜上，凝成一片白雾。Harold下意识点点头，注意力已经转回Bear，开始往前走。这次他没有再握住John的手臂，直到走出了好几步之后，Reese才反应过来，迈开大步追上了他俩。

 

“应该带把雨伞出来的。”又一阵小风吹着大片雪花打在他眼睛上，John快速眨眨眼。

 

“我们怎么没想到呢？”这是个相当不错的问题。Finch总是执着于要为所有情况准备万全，而这场雪在他们离开图书馆的时候已经积得很厚，在他们走出来后也下得越来越大。紧接着，John记起来，他们的衣帽柜里并没有雨伞，自从……

 

“可能是Root偷走了吧。”前特工想到Finch曾经提过，那女人最近经常造访他们的总部。

 

Finch扭过头，有点儿被逗笑了似的朝他弯弯唇角。“你还真是特别想责怪她。”

 

Bear抖了抖毛，接着啪嗒啪嗒往前一路小跑，鼻子低低地贴着地面。

 

John耸肩，“我知道你开始跟她合作，这没什么，就是……有些事情我不会那么轻易忘记。”

 

Harold收敛了戏谑，正色道，“我明白。”他抓住John的手，轻轻捏了捏。John飞快地别开视线，盯住地上的雪堆，意图藏起笑意。

 

“同样可能是Ms. Shaw。”

 

John努力做出个怀疑的表情，“Shaw。躲在一把伞底下。”

 

Harold挑眉，撇了撇嘴，思考着John的话。

 

“好吧，我就这样 _讲_ 了。”他勉强妥协，听上去有那么几分戏剧性的讽刺意味。“倒不是她会听我的，当然。毫无疑问机器对那把雨伞有‘更宏观的计划’。”

 

John哈哈大笑。他握着Finch的手，换了个姿势，重新用平时低沉的声音说，“你知道，我永远都会听你的。”

 

这回轮到Finch满脸怀疑了。“这不包括那些，我和你说别去做那些让你送死的事，然后你还是不管不顾去做？”

  

“目前看来效果挺好。”

 

“那真要感谢头顶青天的好运气。”

 

“不，要谢谢 _你_ ，Harold。”John笑嘻嘻地一边说，一边故意拉着Finch的胳膊晃来晃去。

 

前特工意识到的下一件事，就是Finch又一次停住脚步，冷不丁踮起脚尖亲了他。John猛吸一口气，着实吓了一跳。小个子男人以前在公开场合拉过John的胳膊，甚至牵过手，可当众接吻？注重隐私的人不会在公园里突然和人接吻的。不过这场雪下得搓绵扯絮一般，也足够遮掩他俩的真实面目，而John其实早在Finch帮他系扣子的时候就已经想要这样了……

 

Harold悻悻哼了一声，撤回身去，重新站稳。John喘着气叫了一声“嘿”，紧跟着那距离愈来愈远的双唇追上去，低下头，用力吻住了他。前特工亟不可待，额头撞上了Finch的帽檐，直到小个子男人轻笑着摘掉帽子，双臂张开环抱住他。John啃咬Harold的下唇，满意地得到进入的许可，他两手从Harold腋下穿过，把整个人牢牢抱在怀中。他的脸颊因为严冬而冰冰凉，却在自己亲吻爱人的时候迅速变得火热，而他的口中也充满了甜蜜和温暖。

 

四唇相接的幸福时刻一直持续了好几分钟，他们才因为对于氧气的渴切而分开彼此。细小的白色雾气昭示着两人急促的呼吸。John忍不住又在Harold的脸颊和发迹偷了几个轻吻，最后还是Finch不想被弄得喘不过气，才把他拍开。

 

前特工放开怀里的人，不情不愿地退了两步。Harold重新带好帽子，脉脉地看着John。“哦，瞧瞧你，”他飞快地伸手拂去John肩头发梢的雪片，“你知道的，我可担不起你感冒。”Reese觉得自己就好像从内到散发着温暖的热量，一点一滴全是幸福，没有任何东西能伤害到他。

 

“我没事的，Harold。”

 

“你最好没事。咱们回家。”

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
